Cold Autumn Days
by FunnelCakeRoxMySox
Summary: Kagome spends a chilly autumn night in deep thought, and pays dearly for it when she falls into a ice cold river. As she is recovering, Inuyasha is going over some thoughts of his own. InuxKag my first fanfic! [[COMPLETE! w00t!]]
1. Into The River

Salutations! . Okay, this is my first ever fanfic - so be nice, okay? This is the first chapter - I'm planning to make more. I'm making at least one more, but if I get enough reviews, I'll make even more! It would be really nice to know that even one person took the time to read my novice-quality fanfic. So, read on, and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, I don't own Inuyasha...if I did, **Kikyo would already be burning in hell along with Envy from FMA and Akito from Furuba! **But, enough about my hatred!

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The chilly autumn breeze rustled through the trees, and Kagome shivered. She pulled the thin blanket over her head. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were undaunted by the cold, but Kagome was unable to fall sleep. She shivered once more, and sat up.

_I should've brought some extra blankets,_ she thought.

Wide awake, Kagome walked over to the river nearby the campsite. As she dipped her feet into the icy water, she heard a rustling from behind her. Instinctively, she paniced.

"W-Who's there?" Kagome called out into the darkness.

A single frog lept out from behind the bushes. He let out a mighty croak, and hopped across the dirt into the river. Kagome mentally scolded herself for getting scared over something as harmless as a frog.

_Phew...I'm happy it was just a frog. But I shouldn't have gotten that scared - am I really that weak?_

The young girl sighed and gazed at the moon. Often, Kagome questioned wether or not she was helping the others at all. If she was just dead weight, taken along because she can sense jewel shards. The wind started to blow fiercely, and Kagome hugged her knees to her chest.

Her gaze ventured from the moon, to the tree in which Inuyasha slept. Even now, after all this time she had spent at his side, Kagome still couldn't make heads or tails of her feelings towards Inuyasha.

_"_Sometimes I just want to ring his neck..." Kagome whispered to herself. "But then, there are other times...when he seems to truly care for me. Times when it's simply magical. I just can't make up my mind!" She let out a huge sigh.

_But then again, maybe I won't have to, _Kagome thought, sadly. _Inuyasha is in love with Kikyo, right? So it doesn't matter how I feel about him - I'm just an ally. The one who stands in the background, practically part of the scenery. _

Kagome once again stared at the moon. She was completlely still for a while, until she felt a warm drop of water sliding down her cheek. As it gently reached her lip, the salty taste was unmistakable.

_Am I...crying?_ She thought. _Yes...but why? I'm not sad about anything..._

As if it were a cruel response to her question, an image of Kikyo floated in Kagome's mind.

"Yeah...that must be why I get so despressed about this kind of stuff. I guess there are certain times when Inuyasha really does seem to care. But then, afterwards...I remind myself that, most likely, he was just using me as a gateway to Kikyo. He didn't see me - he sees _her._ I'm just some kind of cheap substitute when she isn't here."

Kagome's tears fell freely now. Her brain told her that this wasn't something worth crying over - but her heart told her otherwise.

_I'd love it if I found out that he truly cared for me..._She realized. _Maybe then I would be able to decide wether or not I loved him myself._

The wind grew even stronger, and Kagome realized how cold she was. Groggily, she stood up. However, her vision instantly became hazy, and her whole body seemed to go numb. Kagome stumbled backwards into the river. She tried to swim out, but she was in the early stages of hypothermia, and he body was starting to fail her. In desparation, she cried for help.

The last thing Kagome remembered was sinking to the bottom of the river, and a feeling of complete desolation.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ta-da! So, what do you think? Oh wait - don't talk to your computer screen. Leave a review. Okay? Ugh, I hate the last sentence...and I hate the fact that it's so short...but I just couldn't think of anything else. Don't worry, chapter 2 is gonna be longer! Oh, and by the way - Kagome isn't gonna die. lol, so don't think she drowned to death.


	2. Inuyasha thinks

Ugh...it's 3:45 am, and I'm not the least bit tired! Yay for soda! Okay, anyway, thanks for taking the time to read chapter 2 of my fanfic! Inuyasha is on the TV right now - Miroku is about to suck Inu into his wind tunnel before Kagome intervenes. Go Kagome! Anyways, here is chapter two of Cold Autumn Days - enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, I don't own Inuyasha...if I did, **Kikyo would STILL be burning in hell along with Envy from FMA and Akito from Furuba! Diiiiiee!**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Inuyasha sat beside the sleeping bag, staring intently at Kagome.

"Hey, maybe you should take a break - I'll keep on eye on her." Miroku said, smirking.

"Are you kidding! Get out of here, you lecher! I'm staying here until she wakes up!" Inuyasha yelled, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Miroku shrugged, slipping out of the make-shift tent, and Inuyasha resumed staring at Kagome. He hated to see her so helpless like this. His thoughts flickered back to a few hours ago.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Help!"_

_"Huh!" Inuyasha woke up. He sniffed the air. "Kagome!" _

_She was in trouble._

_Inuyasha bolted from the tree. Landing by the river, he sniffed the air. Her scent was there, but just barely. It was being smothered by something..._

_He looked at the water. "Oh no..."_

_Fearing the worse, Inuyasha dived into the freezing water. Squinting, he could barely make out Kagome. She was lying, completely still, on the river floor. Frantically, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and swam to the surface. Back on land, he carried her back to the others._

_"You guys! Wake up! It's Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled._

_Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all woke up instantly. _

_"What happened!" Sango demanded, staring at the soaking wet and motionless Kagome._

_"She almost drowned, that's what!" Inuyasha yelled - a bit louder then intended._

_After a few frantic minutes, the four had layed Kagome down on her sleeping bag, and made a small tent to block out the cold out of the rest of the blankets. Inuyasha took a seat by Kagome's side, and had not left since. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dammit, Kagome...wake up. Say something. Yell at me, tell me to sit - I don't care. Just wake up." Inuyasha said, quietly.

Outside the tent, the other three smiled mischieviously.

"Ooooooo, Inuyasha has the hots for her!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Well, you can't blame him for caring," Sango replied.

The three continued to stare in silence for a few minutes. However, Inuyasha just continued to sit there, so the three quickly became bored and ran off. Of course, Inuyasha had both heard and smelled them, so he purposely stopped.

The minutes slowly crept by, but Inuyasha never flinched. He was lost, deep in his own thoughts.

_She should have woken up by now. What do I do if she doesn't? No - that won't happen. She'll wake up soon. Hm...should I nudge her a little and try to wake her up? Or should I let her sleep? Damn, I need to calm down. But what about Kagome..._

"Dammit!" He yelled.

Kagome stirred. She whimpered and shivered a little.

"Thank god!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He swiftly draped his haori over her other blankets, and a small smile caressed Kagome's face. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Inu...yasha?" She asked, softly.

In response, he merely nodded, and sat there with a look of concern.

"Are you okay? You're not going to die on me, are you?"

Kagome smiled, and shook her head. She started to drift out of consciousness.

_No...I can't go back to sleep...not yet...I have to make sure this isn't just some dream...that Inuyasha really is here, looking at me like this...me, and not Kikyo..._

With great effort, Kagome lifted her hand and grabbed Inuyasha's. She squeezed his hand tightly, feeling it to make sure that she wasn't asleep. Inuyasha blushed furiously. Reassured, Kagome fell back asleep, with a smile on her face.

_What the hell...?_ Inuyasha thought, _Did she just hold my hand? Well, don't worry, she probably was just half-asleep anyway. Nothing important. But then...why did she smile? Aw, dammit, I'm confused again..._

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, peering inside the tent.

"What do you want?"

"Do you want something to eat? It's already breakfast time!"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Go away!"

The poor little fox, very miffed, left the tent. Inuyasha had not meant to be that gruff, even with Shippo, but - there were more important things right now then food. He continued to stare at Kagome. She was going to wake up again soon, dammit. She had to.

The odd thing is, not once when Inuyasha was there did the Shikon Jewel cross his mind.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kk, the second chapter is done! Thanks to a particularly nice reviewer (InuyashaIsTheBestShow), I have decided to continue writing! Once again, sorry that it's so short - but it just turns out that way! Just for the record, Shippo most likely knew the term "breakfast" because Kagome taught it to him - so don't flame! Gah! Oh, and for those of you who don't get the full impact of the last sentence, I'm incinuating that Inuyasha is there because he's worried for Kagome, not for her shard-seeking talents. Just wanted to clear that up.

P.S. Hiiiii, Jill! Thanx for the review!


	3. Total Random Fun Time!

Welcome, one and all, to the third chapter of Cold Autumn Days! You're in for a funny suprise!

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, I don't own Inuyasha...**trust me, the show would be a helluva lot more interesting if I did () **Oh ya, and I don't own MIB neither.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**TOTALLY RANDOM FUN TIME**_

_**w00t! Okay, to prove that I am not all that serious, I've decided that every 3 chapters I'm gonna host the Total Random Fun Time Varierty Hour! This is completely unrelated to the story, and is purely for comic relief. Wether or not there are other Total Random Fun Times in the future depeneds on how many reviews I get. Just for the record, Dani is a friend of mine. Ready? Here we go!**_

**Funnel:** Hi, everyone! This is the first ever Totally Random Fun Time Variety Hour!

**Inuyasha**: Catchy. **-scoffs-**

**Funnel:** YOU LITTLE BASTARD, TAKE THIS! **-throws a cat at Inuyasha-**

**Inuyasha**: **-growls and starts to chase the angry cat up a tree-**

**Funnel:** Okay, now that he's out of the way, let's start! I declare...FOOD FIGHT! **-throws a moldy pie at Kikyo- **TAKE THAT, BIOTCH!

**Kikyo: -SPLAT-** Grrrrr...JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, DAMMIT!

**Funnel: **I'M THE WRITER, THAT'S WHO, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Sesshomaru: **Stupid whores.

**Dani: **Did you take your pills this morning?

**Funnel: **Dani! Nice to see you could make it! And, um...maybe. **-shifty eyes-**

**Inuyasha: -tries to climb the tree- **

**Kagome: **Sit, boy! Leave the poor cat alone!

**Inuyasha: **Fine, dammit! I'm going after that ditz who's writing this! **-points to Funnel-**

**-meanwhile, Dani has dragged Sesshomaru behind a tree and you can hear his cries for help-**

**Funnel: -calls out- ** Dani! What the HELL are you doing? **-runs to tree and finds Dani kissing Sesshomaru- **GASP!

**Rin: -whacks Dani with a bat-** Stay away from him!

**Dani: **What the hell! **-attacks Rin-** YOU LITTLE BRAT, YOU'LL PAY!

**Funnel: **Erm...okay, we'll just pretend that never happened.

**Kagome: **But what about poor Rin? She's only a little girl!

**Funnel: **I SAID IT NEVER HAPPENED, DAMMIT! **-erases Kagome's memory with those little things from MIB-**

**Kagome: **Uh...duh?

**Miroku, Sango, and Shippo:** **-cower in fear-**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Voila! The first ever Total Random Fun Time Variety Hour! I hope you like it! Don't worry, after this, it's back to the normal plot. If you want another TRFTVH, though, you have to leave a review saying you enjoyed it! Kk, bai!


	4. A Tough Decision

Yay! Chapter four! I honestly, I never thought I would make it this far. But I did, thanks to the support of all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! ---**hugs reviewers---** My response to all my purtiful reviews will be put at the bottom of the page.

So, how did you guys like Totally Random Fun Time Variety Hour? _I_ sure liked it! ---**throws another moldy pie at Kikyo**--- Okay, well, enough with my ranting - onto the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **Dammit, I **still** don't own Inuyasha...that's it - from now on, I'm not gonna make ANY MORE disclaimers! They make me too sad...**---Funnel's lawyers come over and whisper something in her ear---** THEY THREATENED TO DO **WHAT!** Um, okay you guys, due to new information I shall continue to put disclaimers in...**---trembles in fear---**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo huddled by the fire, watching their breath.

"A-are you s-sure Inuyasha and K-kagome will b-be okay?" Shippo asked, between shivers.

"They've been through worse," Miroku replied, inching closer to Sango.

"Don't worry Ship-ACK!" Sango screamed, as she felt Miroku's hand. Instinctivly, she slapped him in the face, sending the monk toppling to the ground. The flustered Sango stood up, and glared at Miroku. "I'm going to check on Inuyasha and Kagome."

Sango walked over to the tent, and peered in. She let out a sigh. Inuyasha had still not moved. Silently, she walked back to the campfire.

"He's s-still at it?" Shippo asked, holding back a sneeze.

Sango nodded. "It's amazing. He just sits there. Inuyasha must really care for Kagome."

(meanwhile, in the tent)

Inuyasha was slowly growing more and more worried.

"Kagome's still breathing, but...she hasn't moved at all." Inuyasha mumbled. He growled out of frustration. Cautiously, he placed his hand over Kagome's forehead, to see if she was warm.

_Damn, she's gotten colder...I need to warm her up so she'll get her energy back. _

"But, dammit, it's not like I can start a fire in here. Maybe she needs someone else's warmth. Hm...no, defintely not that damn Miroku. He's not getting anywhere _near_ Kagome's bed. Shippo's too small...hm, what about Sango?"

Deciding it to be a good plan, Inuyasha stuck his head outside the tent to ask Sango. He was about to call for her, when he noticed that all three were fast asleep. Frustrated, Inuyasha resumed sitting next to Kagome.

"Shit! This is just perfect!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. A single thought crossed his mind.

_NO. Hell no. There is no way I'm sleeping next to her. I'm not like that perverted monk. But...shit, it might really help her. I could ask Sango when she wakes up, but...it might be too late by then. Damn..._

Inuyasha reluctantly walked over to a patch of dirt next to Kagome's sleeping bag. He stood there for a few minutes, arguing with himself. At last, Inuyasha decided.

"The _only _reason I'm doing this is so Kagome will get better," He said, to no one in particular.

His face reddening, Inuyasha layed down and scooted over next to Kagome - their bodies weren't touching, but they were close enough so that Inuyasha's body heat would radiate to Kagome (which, might I add, is _still_ pretty damn close). After staring at the tent ceiling for a few minutes, Inuyasha fell into an uneasy sleep.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

And that, my friends, concludes chapter four! **I'm SOOOOO sorry it's so short**! Damn, it's more like a drabble then a whole new chapter...but DON'T WORRY! To make up for it, chapter five will come out ULTRA-soon! Thank you oodles for reading and reviewing. I'm amazed at how many reviews I got! Me sooooo happy!

So,to show my thanks, I shall respond!

**InuyashaIsTheBestShow: **I can never thank you enough for being the first to review! You helped me to continue writing!

**shenlonandjill4ever: **Jilli you ROCK! Thanks so much for reading my fanficcy!

**Angelnodarkness: **Well, you truly are one of few words, but I can't help but feel flattered! lol, Your demanding ways truly urge me to write. xD

**Sanzo's Girl: **Hihi! Woot, you have reviewed EVERY chappy so far! Thankies! (and, yes, everyone, this is the fabeled "Dani" from chapter 3)

**Inuyasha+Kagome: **Oooooooo, I'm on your favorite authors list! ---croons--- Thankies! I promise you shall not be let down.

**Toxic Panda: **W00000T! I lurve you now! LOL, and it's not just cause of your spiffy name! Your bubbly comments make me wanna right such random things more often. Muchos gracias!

**angel-from-hell321: **LOL, such a quirky review you leave! Many thankies! I hope you will review in the future, for your randomness makes my smile! (lmao)

**h1gurash1: **Weeee, I have a stalker! LOL, j/k. Thankies for reviewing!


	5. Kagome Awakens

---**dances**--- w00t! I'm so freaking happy! I _never_ thought that I'd get to chapter five...and ESPECIALLY never thought I'd get this many reviews! Thanks to EVERYONE! ----**hugs everyone - INCLUDING AngelnoDarkness! MUHAHAHAHA!---**

Aw dammit, I just realize that I wrote yet ANOTHER insanely short chapter! ---**hides in shame---**

**DISCLAIMER:** Argh! I still don't own Inuyasha! BUT NOT TO WORRY! Soon enough, I shall harness the power of all the world's oatmeal cookies to contact the cute orange elves who grant wishes! After that, I shall wish to own Inuyasha! MUHAHA ----**doctors come and shoot Meghan with a tranqulizer dart----** -----**SNORE-----**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kagome blinked. Her eyes strained to focus in the darkness. She could make out the faint image of...a face? Yes, it was a face...

Inuyasha's face.

"WHAT!" She screeched.

"ACK!" Inuyasha screamed, jumping up. His head hit one of the sticks holding up the tent, and the whole thing came crashing down on top of them. "Dammit! Don't scare me like that!" Inuyasha said, while angrily clawing away at the collapsed tent cover.

Feeling much better, Kagome sat up as Inuyasha threw the cover into the bushes. His anger subsiding, Inuyasha turned around. He let out a sigh of relief. Kagome looked much healthier.

"How did I end up sleeping in a tent...with _you?" _Kagome demanded.

"I'll tell you how!" Inuyasha yelled, a vein pulsing in his forehead. "You went and drowned your damn self in the river! And I had to sit here and take care of you for a whole damn day!"

Kagome's eyes widened.

_Inuyasha...saved me? And then stayed by my side until I recovered?_

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started. She felt tears coming, but held them back. For now.

"Yeah, and then you went nuts and woke up for two seconds just to hold my hand!" He spat.

She gasped.

_I remember now! I woke up for a few seconds...and there he was...and I held his hand to make sure it wasn't a dream..._

Unable to hold it back anymore, Kagome's tears started to stream down her face. She finally knew the answer. She knew what she felt for Inuyasha. But, like always, she rushed to hide her emotions. Even if he did_ care_, that didn't meant Inuyasha _loved_ her...

Afraid, Kagome did the only thing she could.

"Dammit, why the hell are you cry-"

"INUYASHA YOU PERVERT! I'm half dead and you see it as an oportunity to sneak into BED with me!"

Behind the angry face she put on, Kagome was being torn apart on the inside. She knew she didn't mean what she said. Inuyasha was truly just trying to help her recover. But she ignored her heart and let her brain tell her what's best. He could never know what she felt. It could only lead to pain.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**---jumps around happily while eating funnel cake---** Hallo everyone! I'd like to extend a special greeting to our newest reviewer, firedragonakai! w00t! Okay, well, that's all I can think of for now!

I hope you're all looking forward to TOTAL RANDOM FUN TIME VARITETY HOUR! COMING SOON TO A FANFIC NEAR YOU!

---**laughs---**

**(Oh, and in case anyone's wondering, this is NOT the end!)**


	6. Total Random Fun Time 2!

Muhahaha! You have foolishly fallen into my trap! Now you must read AND review this chapter! If you don't, the curse of 1,000 olives shall desend upon you! MUHAHAHAHAHA! 

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, OR Fruits Basket...

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**TOTALLY RANDOM FUN TIME**_

_**Welcome back everyone! I am so looking forward to this! A nice break from all the serious writing! Now, without further to do...TOTALLY RANDOM FUN TIME VARIETY HOUR! w00000000t!**_

**Funnel: **Yay! I can't believe I actually made it this far!

**Dani: **Neither can I. (O.o)

**Funnel: ---holds a steel marshmellow menacingly--- **Anyone ELSE wanna say something!

**Miroku, Sango, Shippo: ---hide in corner in fear of the evil funnel lady--- **(O.o)"

**Naraku:** Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm late! **---looks around--- **HEY! This isn't the annual gender-confused villans convention! Where's Envy? And Akito! **(((a/n: from FMA and Furuba)))**

**Funnel and Dani: ---tie Naraku up and throw him in a closet with Kikyo---**

**Dani: **You two behave now! **---snigger---**

**Inuyasha: **Dammit, bitch, I said I was coming after you and I AM! **---whips out tetsuiga and gets ready to attack---** PREPARE TO DIE!

**Funnel: **Eeeeeek! Oh wait, why am I worrying? I remember, I have my brought my secret weapon in case something like this happened! **---opens a bottle of 6-year-old cheese she had melting in her pocket and throws it an Inuyasha---** HA!

**Inuyasha: **THAT was your big plan? Throwing a freaking BOTTLE at me? Damn, you-**---FAINTS FROM STINKY CHEESE SMELL---**

**Kagome: **Inuyasha! Wake up! **---turns to Funnel and Dani---** This is all your fault! Let us go!

**Dani:** Or what?

**Kagome: ---punches Dani in the mouth---**

**Dani: **WHAT THE HELL! OH, IT'S ON NOW, BITCH! **---kicks Kagome in the stomach---**

**------------CAT FIGHT STARTS-------------**

**Miroku: ---stares---**

**Funnel: ---walks over to Miroku and whispers something in his ear---**

**Miroku: ---smiles mischeivously and then jumps into a nearby bush---**

**Sango: **What on earth did you tell him?

**Funnel: **Oh, that there were a bunch of playboy maganizes stashed in the bush. **---grins evily--- **

**Shippo: **Really!

**---everyone stares at Shippo---**

**Funnel:** Er...oh, hell no! Just a few mouse traps! Speaking of which... 3...2...1...

**Miroku: **OW! DAMMIT! OUCH!

**Sango: **(O.o)

**Funnel: **xD

**Dani: ----send Kagome flying into the bushes----** Ha! Take that!

**Kagome: **Ugh...WHAT THE HELL! ARE THESE PLAYBOY MAGAZINES!

**Funnel: **Nope. xD 3...2...1...

**Kagome: **ACK! OW!

**Sesshomaru: ---comes out from behind the tree--- **Dammit, I can't even take my beauty nap with you ass holes screaming like that...

**Funnel: **OOOOOOO, HE SAID A SWEAR WORD!

**Sesshomaru: **You say them all the time!

**Funnel: **Uh-uh.

**Sesshomaru: **Ya-huh.

**Funnel: **Uh-uh.

**Sesshomaru: **Ya-huh.

**Funnel: **Uh-UH! **----tackles Sesshomaru---- **TAKE THAT, GIRLY BOY!

**Rin & Jaken: **Noooooooooooooooooo!** ----try to stop Funnel, who by now has stuffed about 20 metric tons of funnel cake down Sesshomaru's throat-----**

**Shippo: **Wait! Does anyone hear that?

**---everyone's silent as they listen to the moaning coming from the closet where Kikyo & Naraku are---**

**Everyone: (O.O)**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Muhahahaha! God, that was fun to write! And a little longer then the last one! Well, hope you all are anxiously awaiting chapter 7. (I sure hope so!) So, until then, baibai!

: AND REMEMBER:

**RANDOM IS GOOD!**


	7. The Heart Knows Best

---**gasps and then faints---** My GOD! My reviewers...YOU'RE ALL SO NICE! I don't deserve it! So many compliments...O.o Thank you all so much! I get so happy when I see everyone enjoying not only the story itself, but Totally Random Fun Time as well! You have no idea how much this means to me! Every single one of you helps motivate me to keep on writing. So, without further to do, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: ---sighs--- Inuyasha is not mine, although the TV on which I watch it on IS! w00t! Yay for Mr. TV!**

**(Oh, and just as a side note - none of the others have woken up. I guess they're all just really heavy sleepers! xD)**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Inuyasha blinked in shock. However, it was not long before the angry spark returned to his eyes.

"OH, I'M SORRY! - NEXT TIME, I'LL JUST LET YOU DIE!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, unable to think of a response. With a low growl, Inuyasha jumped back onto the treetop branch he slept in. Kagome was left alone, in the tangled mass of blankets. She sighed.

_It...it happened again. _She thought sadly. _There were a million things I could've said to bring us closer together, but all I did was push him away. Why do I have to act like this? _

Kagome was ashamed. She wished to believe it when her mind told her she was doing the right thing. However, right now, despite the unavoidable pain, Kagome truly wished she could confess her feelings to him. It would make life so much harder - yet so much easier, too.

_But..._ Kagome thought, _I suppose I should be content. It's not right - wishing for more like this, when I'm already so close to him. I should be happy I at least got this much._

However, Kagome knew she wasn't fooling anyone. Now that she had finally made up her mind, she felt awful - knowing that the only thing she truly wanted was so close, yet out of reach.

For the first time, Kagome felt true jealousy.

She thought about Kikyo, her memories tinged with envy. All Kikyo had to do was show up, and Inuyasha would be at her heels. Kagome, on the other hand, had been with Inuyasha all this time, at his side - and still could not tell what he thought of her. And the constant fighting didn't help, either.

Feeling truly alone and confused, the young girl started to cry once more. However, this time, they were not tears of confusion or of love. They were tears of longing. Her heart ached. Regardless of whatever her head told her, Kagome now realized deep down that, all along, it was her heart that knew best.

But now, it was too late.

**(((meanwhile, with Inuyasha)))**

Inuyasha put a hand to his chest. For a quick moment, he had felt a tight pinch there - even though he had no current injuries.

_Hm...that was weird..._

He shrugged it off. Inuyasha did not realize that the pinching he felt was Kagome's heart, calling out to his.

Wide awake, his thoughts wandered back to Kagome - somehow, they always did.

_I can't believe she snapped at me like that! Even after I saved her life! Can't that wench appreciate me saving her for once? _

Inuyasha stared into the sky, which was slowly getting lighter.

_But...something wasn't right. When Kagome yelled at me...it sounded so...so **forced.** Like she had to try really hard to bring herself to say that. And then, before that, she was crying...what the hell does all this mean?_

**(((Back to Kagome)))**

_I should just accept the truth. We'll always just be...friends._ Kagome thought miserabley.

Friends.

It was a word that could mean so much one day, but then be worlds away from what you desire the next. It could mean the ultimate bond between two people, yet it could also mean one short of love. For poor Kagome, it was now the latter. But, like always, she had to put on a brave face.

_I'm just going to have to take life as it is. If he doesn't love me, then fine. Hojo has always crushed for me - maybe now I'll see him in a different light. Maybe. At the very least, I'm just going to put all this Inuyasha business behind me. Stopping Naraku is my number one priorety here. I need to remember that._

But before going back to sleep, Kagome made a promise to herself never to forget her feelings for Inuyasha. Even if he was out of reach, it would be even worse to go into denial.

Her heart a mix of bittersweet emotions, Kagome eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**---yawns---** It's 3:16am. Normally, the evil little orange elves would threaten me with their cookies and make me write some more, but they decided to give me a break today 'cause I'm so tired. And I thanked them. You don't wanna piss off the little orange elves.

Hm...oh, I forgot to mention - sorry if it seems like I'm stretching out the story too much! I suppose I'm just buying time until I can think of a change in plot...or until I can accept that all fanfictions have to end SOMETIME. And that'll never happen. So, plotline it is! I'm gonna stick with this story 'till the very end - it's special to me! Cold Autumn Days is my first fanfiction ever, so naturally I wanna put my heart and soul into it. So, I just can't stop after only 7 chapters! xD I suppose I'll only stop when it feels right.

Hopefully, that's good news for all you dedicated reviewers out there! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'd like to extend a special greeting to our two newest reviewers - SweetInuLover and Silent Midnight Rose! Thank you! 

**---HUGS EVERYONE--- **Ta-da! See? I hugged you! Yes, YOU! Sitting there! In front of the computer! Yeah, I just hugged YOU! So go be joyful! xD If you'll excuse me, I have to go hind behind my sofa - AngelnoDarkness should be coming any minute now to hunt me down. O.o


	8. A mistake?

**---jumps onto the page and waves to everyone--- **Hihi, peoples! I'm soooo happy you came! If you're here, reading chapter 8, then you're obviously a follower of my fanfic. And for that, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I'm estatic right now! I never thought this could go over so well...thank you, everyone! You make me wanna update even more! ((although if I spent that much time writing I might starve to death O.o)) 

Well, with these final words of thanks, go on and enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER: ---in a dull voice--- Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to FunnelCakeRoxMySox. ---looks at lawyers--- Happy now?**

**Lawyers: We don't DO happy. **

**Funnel: Oh right, how could I forget...sarcasm**

Oh yea, I and forgot to mention - is anyone here a Beyblade-fanfic lover? My friend, shenlonandjill4ever is writing a really cool ficcy! So - could ya do me a favor and check it out sometime? I would really appreciate it!

**((kk - enough with the advertising! xD Story time! ---gives everyone a cup of hot cocoa---))**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning, after everyone had woken up, Kagome started breakfast. Using a pan she had brought from her own time, she quickly made a meal of eggs and toast for everyone. However, in the process, she had knocked over the pan twice, broken a plate, and simply stopped what she was doing several times.

"Kagome...are you okay? You seem a bit off today," Sango said worriedly, while taking a bite out of her toast.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome replied, forcing a smile. Once she had made sure everyone had eaten, she sat next to Shippo, staring off into the distance.

"You know, Kagome, you really should eat to get your energy up, after what happened!" said the little fox. Kagome merely shook her head, as if to say she wasn't hungry.

There was no denying it - something was defintely wrong.

_Why can't I bring myself to do anything right today?_ Kagome thought._ I just feel so...lifeless. Like a little part of me is gone. I suppose I should expect that...I mean, I did just give up on Inuyasha...but it shouldn't be this hard!_

This only made her feel even more restless, so Kagome decided to retreat back to her favorite spot by the riverbank. Once gone, Sango and Shippo exchanged worried glances.

"She's been acting strange ever since she woke up," Sango observed.

"Yeah...I hope she's okay," Shippo added. The two of them cared a lot for their friend, who had always been so kind.

"Ah, quit your worrying," Inuyasha said, between chews.

"Inuyasha, did you even see what she did this morning? She accidentaly destroyed half of the campsite and even called Shippo 'Kirara'. Something's _obviously _wrong." Sango said, hotly.

"Whatever," Inuyasha answered bluntly. He pretended not to care, but he knew he was worried about Kagome.

**(((at the river)))**

Kagome dipped her bare feet in the river once more. She shuddered - half because the water was cold, half because she was reliving the terror of the night before last. Kagome could never forget the terrible feeling she had right before she blacked out. A mixture of desolation, terror, and death.

The wind started to blow a bit stronger, but this time Kagome did not make any effort to shut it out. The cold outside was barely noticeable, compared to the cold she felt in her heart. The decision she made last night was a big one, and the effects would most likely haunt her forever.

However, she instinctivly shivered. After a few seconds, she felt a suddenn warmth around her shoulders. She looked. It was Inuyasha's haori. And next to her was none other then Inuyasha.

"You're a real dumbass, do you know that?" He asked, gruffly. "I just spent the past two days trying to restore your health, and now you go and nearly freeze again."

"I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, clutching the haori tighter.

"Hey - are you okay? They were right, you are acting weird." Inuyasha blinked. "Well, weirder then usual."

Kagome lowered her head. She was so close - again. Her mind was telling her to yell at him. To protect herself from the pain. And, for a moment, she was going to. But then, like always, her heart was telling her something different. However, unlike always, it's call was stronger this time. Kagome couldn't block out her longing like she normally did. Not before long, her mind went totally blank.

Kagome leaned in and kissed Inuyasha.

It was not a classy kiss, by any means - Kagome quickly leaned in and kiss Inuyasha softly on the cheek. But, it was enough to make her heart soar with joy - and her face blush until it was the color of a tomato.

Inuyasha's face, however, was the color of a beet.

He blinked a few times in disbelief. Not moving, hardly breathing. Did that really just happen?

All at once, Kagome's brain took over control again.

_NO! NO, DAMMIT! PLEASE, TELL ME I DIDN'T JUST DO WHAT I THINK I DID!_

But there was no mistaking it.

Her head down, Kagome quickly ran off into the forest, still clutching Inuyasha's haori tight.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**---bounces around the screen---** I'm so happy! And WHY am I happy, you ask? Get ready for the answer, now!

**Cause of YOU!**

Yes, you! The reader/reviewer! You're the one who makes me able to keep on writing at 3:30am! Yuppers! Just by reading this you are helping me get more and more motivated! **((god dammit I sound like a salesperson O.o)))**

So, to show my thanks, I shall make a list of things all about me! I know, I know - it sounds vain. But these are some things I would normally NEVER tell anyone! So get ready!

**1) I have this sixth sense that WHENEVER I walk into a room, even if my eyes are closed, I can tell if there's a TV in it - AND if it's on. Maybe this is what hundreds of years of evoulution have led up to.**

**2) Sometimes, late at night, I wake up and scream "smoke detector!" for no apparent reason. I'm serious. My mom has told me countless times. Naturally, this led us to check all the smoke detectors in the house, but nothing went wrong. So, for the moment, we'll all just assume I'm insane. O.o**

**3) Speaking of sleeping- here's a particularly weird dream that I had: Okay, so out of nowhere I dream that I'm on a giant sattelite orbiting the earth. Then all of a sudden I shrink and find myself in this little pod with the Rugrats. Yes, the Rugrats. In Tommy's living room. And they're all wearing spacesuits. So I tell them "are you guys aware that you're on a giant sattelite? and that's you're all shrunken?" and then Phil's like "Yeah but it's better this way - we're happy here." So I'm like "WTF?". So I grow again to my normal size and make a run for it, trying to get out of this creepy sattelite. But on the way this evil scientist-dude comes and tries to catch me. In front of me there is a door that says "EXIT" above it. But, being the person that I am, I chose to turn and instead go up this giant escelelator that appeared out of nowhere. Then there was a bright flash of light and I woke up. THE END. O.o**

Ta-da! Oh, and don't forget that Total Random Fun Time 3 wil be coming out soon! w00t! 

Oh ya, before I forget: My response to all my RECENT reviews!

**Inuyasha-Is-The-Best-Show:** You have been with me from the very start! And...er**...---shifty eyes--- **I dunno why the orange elves were so nice...maybe it's cause I had really bad olive breath...? Oh and, sorry the chapters can't be longer! It's just that they seem to come out that way...but yes, do not worry, I am gonna update daily until this is finished! (I hope!) w00t! 

**AngelnoDarkness: **Hihi! I have the urge to hug you, just becase I'm not supposed to. xD Oh, and many thanks for reviewing sooo much! Me ish happppppy!

**Sanzo's Girl: **Weeee! Hi, thankies for reviewing so much! I'm sad tho. You didn't drop by like you said you would! Grrrrrrr...

**Silent Midnight Rose: **OoOoOo, me ish so happy you like! And yes, I must say - my randomness kicks ass. xD

**SweetInuLove: **Ohmigosh! You flatter me:D I feel so special! Thankies SOOOOOO much! ---**steals some of your popcorn---**

**sesshy's servent: **W000000T! Thankies SOOOO much! ---**hugs you again---** You make me feel all fuzzy inside! xD

**Fanficluv7Inu: ---hugs j00---** Eeeeeeee! You're so nice! And encouraging! I can't thank you enough!

**Pure of Heart Kagome: **xD Thankies for the compliment! Like I said before - yes, my randomness kicks ASS! YEAH!

**Ebony Princess: **Aaaaaack! **---ducks from fire and bullets---** Eek! Geebus! Okay, okay! I'll update! LMAO! And, I shall try my best to include you in Total Random Fun Time! Thanks you so much for all the compliments:D

**Moon Alchemist: **Well...woah. I dunno. You're words are few and small, but pack such a wallop...yes, I promise to hurry! Thank you. Thank you so much. :)

**ayamegurl2468: headbutts you to escape **Ha! Thank you for the compliments! I'm so happy - that was just what I needed to hear! Thank you so much! **---runs to hide from the evil pink bunnies--- **xD

**Dragonfyre: ---FAINTS--- OMG**! You're an Inuyasha fan - AND a Fullmetal Alchemist fan? EEEEEEEEEEEE! **---jumps and clings onto Dragonfyre--- **You must stay! We shall talk about randomness involving the two animes! w00t! Oh, yeah, and sorry about that cabinet. They just seem to come out of nowhere**. xD**


	9. Total Random Fun Time 3!

Muhahaha! You have foolishly fallen into my trap! Now you must read AND review this chapter! If you don't, the curse of 1,000 olives shall desend upon you! MUHAHAHAHAHA! 

**DISCLAIMER: **The only person I own in this fanfiction in Funnel.** -cries-**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**TOTALLY RANDOM FUN TIME**_

_**---spins around in her computer chair--- Hewwo, everyone! Welcome to...TOTALLY RANDOM FUN VARIETY HOUR - EDITION 3! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the insanity! xD **_

_**NOTE: This continues were TRFTVH 2 left off. Make sure you read that one first!**_

**Funnel: **What the hell? **---opens the closet door slightly and gets a quick peek inside--- **OH MY FREAKING GOD! **---turns white---**

**Dani: ---smirks--- **A little too much to handle, Megu?

**Funnel: **Ugh...just shut up! That was just...ugh, freaking digusting...if Jillian were here, she'd understand...

**Jilli: **Uh...yea I am! **xD**

**Dani: **What the fudge? How the hell did you get in here?

**Jilli: **The door, asshole. **xD**

**--------ten people are needed to hold Dani back----------**

**Dani: **YOU LITTLE BITCH I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR, I'LL -

**Kirara: **Meow.

**Jilli: **Wow, that was random. O.o"

**Ebs: **Not as random as this! **-starts dancing-**

**Funnel: **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE COMING FROM!

**Jilli and Ebs: **The door, duh!

**Funnel: -takes a deep breath to calm down- **Well, this is an INUYASHA fanfic, so we need to include more Inuyasha characters! So far, it's just us and Kirara!

**Kirara: **Bark, bark!

**Everyone: **O.o"

**Inuyasha: -snuggles with Kirara as everyone stares- **What? She barked! What do you expect?

**Miroku: - eyes the four girls and sneaks closer-**

**Ebs: **ACK!

**Jilli: **EEP!

**Dani: **AH!

**Funnel: **WHAT THE HELL! **MIROKU YOU SICK LITTLE MOTHER FUDGER, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!**

**-Ebs, Jilli, Dani and Funnel start to chase Miroku while throwing random things at him-**

**Jaken: **What stupid litt- AH! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PUT ME DOWN! **-Jilli throws Jaken at Miroku-**

**- a knock is heard at the door-**

**Pizza guy: **Delivery!

**Rin: **PIZZA PIZZA PIIIZZZZAAAAA! **-eats the pizza man-**

**Pizza guy: NOOO! Stop! I have a wife and three k- CHOMP**

**Rin:** Tastes like chicken! **xD **

**Funnel: **I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

**Kagome: **Where's everyone else?

**Funnel: -smiles- **I pushed them off a - er, I mean they FELL off a cliff!

**Sango: **WHAT THE HELL! YOU MURDERER! I'LL RIP YOUR FREAKING HEAD OFF!

**Funnel: **Looks like it SOMEBODY'S time of month --"

**Sango: **YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU JUST PUSHED MIROKU OFF OF A CLIFF! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ACT?

**Funnel: **Uh...happy?

**Sango: **THAT'S IT! **-tackles Funnel and then throws her off a cliff into the depths of hell-**

**Funnel: -looks around- **This can't be!

**Naraku: **Hi! **-eats a cookie-**

**Funnel: **No!

**Kikyo: **Hola! **-hugs Naraku-**

**Funnel: **NO!

**Barbie: **Hi! I'm Tour Guide Barbie! **-smiles-**

**Funnel: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Yup, so there you have it! I am so sorry this took so long to update!** -hugs everyone- **I am so sorry, but a lot of things like my summer school project and stuff need to get done. But don't worry, chapter 10 is coming out soon! I think it might be the last one, though...oh well! I'll decide later! **-runs off to play Dance Dance Revolution-**

**(COMPLETELY RANDOM FACT:** When playing DDR Extreme, my song of choice is "Love Love Sugar"! YAY!

Again, thank you ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! **-hands everyone a complimentary t-shirt that says "I love Total Random Fun Time"-**


	10. The Final Chapter!

**---hugs a giant olive--- **Hi, everyone! Well, I just got back from planet Iheartcheese and have returned with the Golden Salami of Power! Yes, I'll admit that the bolonga men WERE powerful...but my giant olive and I STILL WHOOPED ASS! 

Uh...yeah...O.o"

Anyways, yeah, so to make up for the LONNNGGG time it's been since I've updated, I tried to make this chappie as long as possible! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Neither Inuyasha, nor Elmo's World belongs to me. Have a nice day! **---hugs her olive again---**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kagome closed her eyes tight, refusing to let her tired legs stop. She had to keep on running. She had to get far away from the nightmare she had left behind.

_I'm so stupid! I had wonderful friends back there, and I just lost everything because I'm such a ditz!_

As she was running, Kagome's foot fell into a small ditch, sending her tumbling forward. Kagome dusted herself off and huddled against a tree. It was extremely cold out, and her only comforts were her own clothes and Inuyasha's haori. She looked up at her surroundings. This was the forest in which the well was, no mistaking it.

"Should I just go home?" She said softly. "I can't bear to look Inuyasha in the face anymore, not after I...I..." Kagome stopped herself from saying those last two words. She made up her mind, and walked toward the bone eater's well. "I'll...just go home for a while! Catch up on school..."

_What if he comes for me?...No. That won't happen. I embarrassed him and much as I embarrassed myself. With any luck, I'll be on my own for a while..._

_But...could I really call that luck?_

Sighing, Kagome swung her legs over the edge of the well. She took a deep breath, and jumped over the edge. But, at the last minute, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm! Kagome gasped and looked up.

_Inuyasha!_

For a few seconds, all they did was stare at one another. It was finally Kagome who broke the silence.

"Inuyasha..."She said, her eyes downcast. "I...I'm such an idiot. _Please_ let go. Let me go home..." For a moment, there was complete silence again. Then, Kagome felt herself being pulled up back over the edge of the well. Once back on the ground, Inuyasha scoffed and turned his back to Kagome - although it was very apparent that he was blushing.

"You think you can just run away whenever something goes wrong?" He said, staring into the distance. "...Things don't work like that, Kagome. If you made a mistake, you don't go running home..."

_He...he...he still wants to talk to me? After I...I..._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, reaching out and hugging him tightly. Inuyasha's eyes widened and she stared at Kagome, her head pressed up against his chest. "I won't..." she whispered. "I won't go running home..." She started to cry silently into his chest.

"Kagome..." He muttered. He stared down at her...and, all at once, he realized...he truly realized...

_She's...in love with me...and...I'm..._

Inuyasha nudged Kagome gently to make him look up at her...and kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes widened, and her face turned red - but Kagome didn't pull away. Something in the back of her mind, told her that she had been longing for this. She leaned into the kiss, savoring every moment. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

And...for both of them...it was pure bliss.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX**

**((A/N: Okay, now, I could end the story right here! If you don't want the whole romantical mood ruined, STOP READING! However, I have decided to add one more Total Random Fun Time before I go...as a gift you all you great readers! This follows the story above - NOT the plots of the other previous TRFT...okay? Here we go!))**

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Shippo screamed, from the bushes he was hiding in. "MY EYES! THEY BURRRRNNN!"

"Shippo, don't look!" Miroku yelled, grabbing the little fox by the tail and throwing him at a tree.

"Hey...Miroku?" Sango asked, poking him.

"Yeah?

"...I WANNA HAVE SOME HOT, STEAMY SMEX!...Can we?" She giggled. Miroku's face looked like this. -- O.O

"Er...I, uh...SURE!"

"YAY!"

"But hold on...there's something I gotta do first..." Miroku replied, standing up and walking over to Kikyo, who was hidden behind a tree.

"PWNED! YOU'VE BEEN PWNED, BITCH!" He screamed, pointing his finger at Kikyo.

Then, Kikyo collasped into tears...for she had lost her one and only Inuyasha. But not before flipping off Miroku. Then, Miroku, eager for some of that hot, steamy smex Sango offered, ran off to her. But...someone blocked his path...it was none other then...NARAKU! Dundundun...but...something was wrong...

Naraku was in a tu-tu, riding a tricycle! **--GASP!--**

"LALALALALA, LALALALALALA, ELMO'S WORLD!" He sang, peddling around in circles. Then, he looked over at the horrified Miroku. "Are you my daddy?"

"No...YO MAMMA IS YO DADDY, BITCH!" He screamed.

"PWNED!" Sango yelled from the bushes.

And, so, they all lived happily ever after...Inuyasha and Kagome were in awkward love, Miroku and Sango finally _did_ get to have hot, steamy smex, Shippo disloged himself from the tree, Kikyo tripped on a rock and broke, and Naraku was found dead on the side of the road due to severe alcohol poisoning.

**THE END!**

**((A/N:...Heh.))**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**---sobs hysterically and hugs each and every one of her reviewers---** WHY! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END! 

I feel awful! My first ficcy, offically over. But, I guess I should be happy! I have so many wonderful writers who've encouraged me the whole time! 

This ended a tad earlier then I had hoped, but that's because I'm SO EAGER to start another fanfic! It's either gonna be Fullmetal Alchemist, another Inuyasha, or Kingdom Hearts! I can't decide...well, yeah, I had to finish this before I started on another one or else this one would've just be left hanging! 

Oh, and one more thing! I KNOW Kagome says "Inuyasha" a lot in this chapter. xD Well, we all know she does in the anime, too, so...yeah, I'll go with that. xD Trying to keep her in character.

Anyways...sorry, I'm too lazy to do shoutouts! But...I WUV YOU ALLLLLL! Well, actually...Spearette/Amanda gets a shoutout, because she's the one who encouraged me to finish this fic! And inspired a certain scene in TRFT...**--shifty eyes-**

And...until my next fanfiction...remember...

**MIROKU SHALL PWN J00!**

**xD**


End file.
